wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Houston
Houston is a major city in the United States, located in the state of Texas. PRT Houston houses the third PRT department,The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 3 Houston - PRT Master Reference one of the top departments, and is focused on providing training.The PRT is big, and being big, it has an awful lot of places to stow the more problematic capes. The top departments have individualized roles where they focus on a specific dimension of PRT activities, whether it's overall administration (New York), branding (LA), or training (Houston). - reddit comment by Wildbow. *Hoyden is identified as the team captain of the Wards in Austin,“You may recognize some of the captains of the respective Wards teams. Jouster from New York, Vantage from Los Angeles, Tecton from Chicago and Hoyden from Austin. You know Clockblocker.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 but is referred to as working under Dispatch.“She beat Alexandria,” Hoyden said, “He’s laughing because you’re putting down the girl who killed Alexandria.” “Not a selling point,” Hoyden’s boss, Dispatch, cut in. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Later, she refers to Houston as 'my city'.“Everyone else is closer to New York,” Chevalier said. “But Houston…” “We can call in favors,” Weaver said. “Moord Nag’s apparently on board, though we don’t know why. Cauldron’s on board. If we can get Tattletale in contact with them, that’s handled. But we can’t do that unless we leave.” “That’s my city,” Hoyden said. “I get that,” Weaver replied, “But we’re doing nothing constructive if we split up, and we’re definitely doing nothing constructive as long as we sit here.” - Excerpt from Interlude 26a History Background Eidolon moved to Houston following Hero's deathYou could say, perhaps, that the loss of Hero splintered the team. They didn't hate each other or resent each other, but it was about time, and served as the catalyst to the group each going to their own individual cities - New York, LA, & Houston. - Wildbow on Reddit in 2000.Interlude 15 (Donation Bonus #3) Post-Timeskip Houston was attacked by a part of the Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand, including clones of Burnscar, Damsel of Distress, Nice Guy, Shatterbird and more.“We need to decide who goes where,” Defiant said. “The first teleportation marked coordinates on Houston.” Weaver spoke up, “I noted Shatterbirds and Burnscars leaving, some Damsels, bunch of others I didn’t catch, but they had weapons and I’m thinking Winter or Crimson. There were some I parsed as hostages, but it’s only in retrospect that I’m thinking they were Nice Guys.” - Excerpt from Interlude 26a Defiant successfully counters their attack, using technology of Toybox to fight them.“I’m not saying we should abandon Houston,” Weaver said, before Hoyden could speak. “Defiant, can you postpone the collapse of this area?” “Yes, but I don’t feel comfortable doing it,” he responded. “I think you should,” she said. “Toybox left enough stuff behind. Use it. Stay behind, arm yourself, then throw everything but the kitchen sink at them. You remember how the scar formed in Brockton Bay?” “Mm,” he said. “Tinker technology takes time to understand, to prepare. Too dangerous otherwise.” “There’s a solution to that. I’ll point the way.” Defiant hesitated. Golem looked around the group, saw the expressions on faces, saw how even Hoyden had relaxed a fraction. Even the Dragon’s Tooth officers that accompanied them were a little more at ease. There were no answers in this situation, but there was a possibility. An option, vague as it was. “Okay,” Defiant said. - Excerpt from Interlude 26aThey stood in silence, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “We got him,” Weaver said. She raised a hand to her ear. “We got Jack. He’s down. Everyone report in.” “''Houston is safe'',” Defiant reported. “''Battered, but safe.''” - Excerpt from Interlude 26b Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments